Sweet Kiss
by SyaSyaPanda
Summary: Hari libur di dorm exo sangat menegangkan karena para seme melakukan sesuatu pada uke mereka. Akibat film yadong yg ditonton oleh para seme dan tanpa sengaja para uke mengetahuinya. Apa yg dilakukan para couple itu? Lets read :D (Bad summary hahah peace)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Sweet Kiss (CH-1)

Cast : All Couple EXO

Summary : Hari libur di dorm exo sangat menegangkan karena para seme melakukan sesuatu pada uke mereka. Akibat film yadong yg ditonton oleh para seme dan tanpa sengaja para uke mengetahuinya. Apa yg dilakukan para couple itu? Lets read :D (Bad summary hahah peace)

Genre : NC, YAOI, Romance

Rated : M

WARNING!

THIS YAOI FANFICTION IF YOU NOT YAOI SHIPPER DON'T READ!

Ps : Sorry kalo jelek maklum pertama kali bikin efef NC kekekeke~ :D

**AUTHOR POV**

Hari itu hari libur bagi para member exo Karena tidak ada jadwal yg harus mereka lakukan. Sehingga para member bebas melakukan kegiatan apapun. Seperti sekarang ini para uke sedang asyik memasak di dapur tapi tanpa xiumin karna xiumin sedang pergi bersama chen, sedangkan para seme? Yyeahh.. mereka sedang menonton sesuatu. Kalian tau apa yg mereka tonton? Yup! Sebuah film jepang berjudul TAKUMI-KUN yg semua sudah tau film itu merupakan film YAOI yadong popular di kalangan para fujoshi.

"aahh.. ohh.. ahhh.." sebuah desahan terdengar jelas dari speaker televise. Membuat para seme

Meneguk salivanya.

Kai dan sehun duduk paling depan sangat dekat dengan layar. Kris, suho dan chanyeol duduk di sofa belakang kai dan sehun.

Semua mata menatap layar yg menampilkan adegan hot kisseu tanpa berkedip. Kai mengepal remote dan memainkannya, sehun menjilat bibirnya. Kris mengunyah wafflenya perlahan matanya tidak lepas dari layar. Chanyeol memeluk erat bantal sofa. Sedangkan suho? Dia menggeleng2 dan sesekali menutup matanya.

"Ya! Hyung! Tak usah menutup mata seperti itu! Lihat saja! aku tau kau menyukainya kan!" ujar sehun setiap suho menatap mata jika adegan itu terlalu hot.

"ish.. diam kau! Dasar evil maknae mesum!" suho melempar sehun menggunakan bantal sofa.

**SEMENTARA ITU..**

"aaahhh.. euhhh.. ahhhh.." (SOUND GAGAL -.-) suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar sampai ke dapur membuat para uke mengeryitkan kening.

"hyung.. itu suara apa?" Tanya tao polos

"ish.. mollayo.. sudahhlah, jangan kau dengarkan! lebih baik focus memperhatikan kita! Kau bilang ingin belajar memasakk?!" baekhyun terlihat kesal karna dari tadi tao terus berceloteh

"mmm.. baiklah.." tao kembali memperhatikan.

"aaaahhhh.. eunggghhh.." lagi-lagi suara lenguhan itu terdengar jelas bahkan lebih jelas

"EOH? HYUNG! AKU PENASARAN APA YG SEDANG KRIS-GE DAN YG LAINNYA LIHAT.." tao menarik-narik t-shirt baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya menarik nafas, sebenarnya ia pun ingin tahu apa yg yeollinya dan member seme lain lihat.

"baiklah, kita intip saja!" ajak baekhyun

"ehh? Benarkah?" tao terlihat senang

"ne.. kajja! Kita intip mereka, luhan hyung apa kau mau mengintipnya juga?" baekhyun menyenggol lengan luhan

"mmmmmm.. yasudah.. kajja!" luhan akhirnya mengiyakan

"dan d.o hyung apa kau mau ikut juga?" kali ini tao yg mengajak

"eh? A.. aniyaaa..!" d.o menggeleng

Kini tao menatap lay seakan meminta pendapatnya

"ani.. aku tdk mau!" lay tetap focus pada masakannya

"yasudah! Kajja kita intip mereka!" baekhyun memberi instruksi lalu pergi di ikuti tao dan luhan.

Mereka bertiga mengintip dibalik tembok pemisah antara dapur dan ruang tv. mata mereka pun langsung menatap layar televise dan sungguh mereka sangat shock dengan apa yg dilihat! Sebuah tayangan yg menampilkan seorang namja tengah berkisseu panas dengan sesama namja. Luhan menutup mulutnya kaget, baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak kalah kaget, sedangkan tao hanya menatap polos layar televise maklum dia memang maknae yg baik+polos tidak sperti sehun dan kai -.-

Otomatis baekhyun menutup mata tao. Tao yg sedang menonton itupun langsung berusaha melepasnya.

D.o dan lay yg melihat tingkah mereka dari dapur terlihat bingung dan memutuskan mengintip menyusul ketiga uke itu. Mereka bergabung dan langsung menatap layar. Lay dan d.o kaget sangat kaget saat melihat adegan di layar mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata

"aigoo.. apa yg mereka lihat.." lay tengah menggeleng. Sedangkan d.o masih memasang wajah kagetnya membuat matanya menjadi O.O

Tao yg terus berontak membuat lengan baekhyun terguncang sehingga menggerak2an meja kecil disamping nya dan…

_**PRAAANNGGGG**_

Guci datas meja disamping baekhyun jatuh, reflex para seme mengalihkan pandangan dari layar televise dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"o oowww.." sehun menutup mulutnya

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya yg menutupi mata tao sehingga kini tao bias melihat adegan di tv. Kris yg melihat baby pandanya melihat adegan itu langsung merebut remote ditangan kai dan mematikannya.

"ka.. ka.. kalian.. melihatnyaa?" Tanya suho terbata

"iya hyung! Tentu saja kami melihatnya!" ucap tao polos

Kris menarik nafas dan menggeleng kini mata sang baby pandanya sudah tidak virgin lagi. Ia pun mendekat ke arah tao, dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Begitupun dengan chanyeol, ia segera membawa baekkinya ke kamar sebelum berteriak mengomeli chanyeol "bisa ku jelaskann baekkii chagiiii.." ucap chanyeol menarik paksa lengan baekhyun bermaksud mengajaknya ke kamar .

"shireoo!" bekhyun melepas genggaman tangan chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan ia langsung menggendong baekhyun ala bridal dan masuk ke kamar. "ishh.. park chanyeooooll turunkan akuuuu!" teriak baekhyun yg tak digubris chanyeol mereka pun hilang di balik pintu kamar mereka.

"eungg.. hannie.. mi.. mianhaee.." sehun menoel-noel lengan luhan. Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan matanya menatap tajam kea rah sehun. "kau.. dasar maknae mesummmm sehunnnnnn.." luhan menjewer telinga sehun dan membawanya ke kamar sehun.

Kai melirik d.o "mmmm.. chagiya.. apa tadi kau melihatnyaaa?" Tanya kai hati hati

"anii.. hanya sedikit…." Jawab d.o

"mmmm.. kau memang baikkk sekalii kyungssoo baby.. kajja kita ke kamar menyusul couple lain!" ajak kai dan langsung menarik d.o masuk ke kamar mereka.

Tinggalah sulay couple.

"yi xing-ahh.. akuu tidak melihat adegan yg yadongnya sungguh!" ucap suho

"hmm? Jinjja?" Tanya lay

"ne.. jeongmal! Aku benar-benar tdak melihatnya chagiya..!" suho menggenggam tangan lay

"baguslah.. kalau begitu, kita ke dapur saja.. kau bantu aku memasak ne..!" lay merangkul tangan suho

"ne.. kau memang pengertian sekali yi xingiee.." suho mengecup pipi lay sekilas membuat pipi lay merona setelahnya.

**TBC…..**

Ingin tahu apa yg akan dilakukan para couple itu selanjutnya? Tunggu di part selanjutnya yg pasti akan menegangkan ahahaha :D

RCL pleaseeee *bow


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Sweet Kiss

Cast : All Couple EXO

Summary : Hari libur di dorm exo sangat menegangkan karena para seme melakukan sesuatu pada uke mereka. Akibat film yadong yg ditonton oleh para seme dan tanpa sengaja para uke mengetahuinya. Apa yg dilakukan para couple itu? Lets read :D (Bad summary hahah peace)

Lenghth : TwoShoot

Genre : NC, YAOI, Romance

Rated : M

WARNING!

THIS YAOI FANFICTION IF YOU NOT YAOI SHIPPER DON'T READ!

Ps : Sorry kalo jelek maklum pertama kali bikin efef NC kekekeke~ :D

**LAST CHAPTER…**

Kris menarik nafas dan menggeleng kini mata sang baby pandanya sudah tidak virgin lagi. Ia pun mendekat ke arah tao, dan membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Begitupun dengan chanyeol, ia segera membawa baekkinya ke kamar sebelum berteriak mengomeli chanyeol "bisa ku jelaskann baekkii chagiiii.." ucap chanyeol menarik paksa lengan baekhyun bermaksud mengajaknya ke kamar .

"shireoo!" bekhyun melepas genggaman tangan chanyeol. Chanyeol mendengus kesal dan ia langsung menggendong baekhyun ala bridal dan masuk ke kamar. "ishh.. park chanyeooooll turunkan akuuuu!" teriak baekhyun yg tak digubris chanyeol mereka pun hilang di balik pintu kamar mereka.

"eungg.. hannie.. mi.. mianhaee.." sehun menoel-noel lengan luhan. Luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan matanya menatap tajam kea rah sehun. "kau.. dasar maknae mesummmm sehunnnnnn.." luhan menjewer telinga sehun dan membawanya ke kamar sehun.

Kai melirik d.o "mmmm.. chagiya.. apa tadi kau melihatnyaaa?" Tanya kai hati hati

"anii.. hanya sedikit…." Jawab d.o

"mmmm.. kau memang baikkk sekalii kyungssoo baby.. kajja kita ke kamar menyusul couple lain!" ajak kai dan langsung menarik d.o masuk ke kamar mereka.

Tinggalah sulay couple.

"yi xing-ahh.. akuu tidak melihat adegan yg yadongnya sungguh!" ucap suho

"hmm? Jinjja?" Tanya lay

"ne.. jeongmal! Aku benar-benar tdak melihatnya chagiya..!" suho menggenggam tangan lay

"baguslah.. kalau begitu, kita ke dapur saja.. kau bantu aku memasak ne..!" lay merangkul tangan suho

"ne.. kau memang pengertian sekali yi xingiee.." suho mengecup pipi lay sekilas membuat pipi lay merona setelahnya…..

**AUTHOR POV **

Hari mulai sore, Para couple kini tengah bersama dengan uke masing-masing. Taoris, BaekYeol, KaiDo, HunHan berada di kamar mereka sedangkan SuLay berada di dapur.

Kita lihat satu-satu apa yg dilakukan masing-masing couple

**-TaoRis Couple -**

Setelah membawa masuk tao ke kamar, kris tidak berani menatap pandanya, karna ia takut akan langsung menyerang tao jika melihat wajah nan polos milik tao

"gege.." panggil tao pada kris yg sedang memainkan smartphone nya

"hmm?" jawab kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"kapan kita kembali ke china?" tao memandang kris

"gege belum tau pasti.." kris masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya

"mmmm.. gegeee.." panggil tao

"…" tak ada jawaban

"kriis.. gegeee.." ulang tao

"…" masih tidak dijawab

"ishhh.. gegeeeeee aku boosaaaan..!" ucap tao manja sambil mengguncang2 lengan kris

Sekuat tenaga kris menahan dirinya agar tidak menyerang tao karna tingkahnya barusan

"kriiss gegeeeee!" tao mulai kesal

"ada apa taoiee?" kris masih tetap tidak menoleh

"mmmm.. gege.. knpa dari tadi gege diam saja? Aku panggil tidak menoleh terus?" tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya. Merasa tidak di respon tao merebut paksa smartphone kris sehingga membuat kris menoleh saat itu juga.

"ya! Kenapa kau merebut smartphone ku!" kris membentak tao

Tao yg pertama kali dibentak oleh kris mulai berlinang air mata dan menangis

"huweeeeee.. ge.. hiks.. ge.. mem.. hiks.. bentak.. hiks kuu.. hiks.. huweeeee.." tao menangis

Kris yg melihat tao menangis merasa bersalah dan kebingungan

"ehh.. ta.. taoiee.. jangan menangiss baby.. maaf.. kan.. ge.. ge.." kris mengusap punggung tao dan memeluknya.

"hiks.. hiks.." tao menyeka air matanya

"ssshhh.. jangan menangis baby" kris mempererat pelukannya. Ia memejamkan matanya menahan diri agar tidak menyerang tao

"aaaahh.. gara-gara film yadong tadi.. aku jadi sperti ini.." gumam kris yg mungkin terdengar tao

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya ia pun menyentuh wajah tampan kris

"ge.. gege kenapa ?" Tanya tao

"ti.. tidak app.. pa.. apaa.." ujar kris, kris menelan salivanya

"hmmm.. yasudah.. eung.. gege ayo kita ke balkon kamar! Aku bosan ge.." ajak tao ia pun menarik tangan kris dan membawanya ke balkon kamar

"aahhhh.. udaranya sejuk sekali sore ini.." tao membentangkan tangannya. Kris hanya mengusap-ngusap dadanya melihat tingkah tao "kau kuat kris, kau kuat!" batin kris. Tao menoleh kea rah kris dan mendekat ke arahnya. Kini tao berada di depan kris

"gege.. tadiii.. film apa yg gege dan yg lain lihat?" Tanya tao polos

DEG!

Kris bingung harus menjawab apa. "mmm.. itu…" kris menggaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal

"film itu aneh sekali ge, kenapa orang tadi mencium bibir orang satunya lagi ge?" tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung (tao tao -.-)

kris berfikir sejenak. "itu namanya kiss.." jawab kris datar

"kisseu? jadi sperti itu tadi yg namanya kisseu?" Tanya tao excited

kris terlihat bingung melihat ekspresi tao "hmmm.. ya.. tadi itu namanya kiss.." kris memicingkan matanya "memang kenapa hm?"

"ahh. Tidak.. hanya sajaaa.." tao menggantung kalimatnya

"hanya saja apa?" kris penasaran

"aku belum pernah merasakannya gege.. hmm.. bagaimana ya rasanya?" tao terlihat berfikir

"kau mau tau bagaimana.. rasa.. nyaa?" Tanya kris hati-hati

"iya ge! Aku ingin tahu! Hmmm.. oiya ge.. kita ini kan sudah menjadi pasangan.. bagaimana jikaaa.. gege menciumku.. apa gege mau?" ujar tao poloss sekali ,

Kris membulatkan matanya kaget. Tentu saja dia mau -.-

Kris menatap tao ia membingkai wajah tao menggunakan tangannya. Perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah tao. Semakin dekat dan semakin dekat kris memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Tao hanya diam membisu dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tao merasakan nafas kris semakin dekat dan…

CHU~

Tao merasakan sesuatu yg lembut menempel di bibirnya, ia membulatkan matanya seketika.

1 detik.. 2 detik.. 3 detik.. kris mulai memagut ciumannya di bibir tao. Tao merasa tubuhnya di sengat aliran listrik ber watt-watt (lebe)

Ia pun mulai merasa nyaman dan menutup matanya merasakan ciuman kris padanya. Kini tangan kris berpindah dari wajah tao dan memeluk pinggang tao, sedangkan tao mengalungkan tangannya di leher kris. Bibir mereka saling berpagutan tao pun mulai membalas ciuman kris. Ciuman yg penuh dengan cinta bukan nafsu kini tengah di rasakan dua insan yakni seorang wu yi fan a.k.a kris dan namja yg sangat ia cintai huang zi tao…..

..TBC..

PS : Couple yg lain di Chapter selanjutnya..


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Sweet Kiss

Cast : All Couple EXO

Summary : Hari libur di dorm exo sangat menegangkan karena para seme melakukan sesuatu pada uke mereka. Akibat film yadong yg ditonton oleh para seme dan tanpa sengaja para uke mengetahuinya. Apa yg dilakukan para couple itu? Lets read :D (Bad summary hahah peace)

Genre : NC, YAOI, Romance

Rated : M

WARNING!

THIS YAOI FANFICTION IF YOU NOT YAOI SHIPPER DON'T READ!

Ps : Sorry kalo jelek maklum pertama kali bikin efef NC kekekeke~ :D

**-KaiSoo Couple-**

D.o tengah asyik membaca buku resep makanan yg baru dia beli kemarin sore, ia membuka halaman demi halaman sambil mengangguk2 tidak jelas. Kai yg sedari tadi duduk di kursi meja belajarnya(?) tak henti2nya memperhatikan wajah imut namjachingunya. Sesekali kai meneguk kasar salivanya saat melihat d.o menggigit bibir bawahnya sexy.

"omo.. kenapa aku benar2 tidak tahan melihat d.o hyung.." ucap kai frustasi. Kai berfikir dan mencari ide bagaimana caranya ia bisa merasakan bibir sexy d.o dan.. TRING! Kai punya ide ia tersenyum evil

"eung~ Kyungsoo chagii.." panggil kai

"ne ada apa kai?"

"bisakah kau kemari?"

"ada apa kai? Bicara saja!?"

"aniii.. kemarilah!"

"ishh.." d.o berjalan ke arah kai "waeyo hmm?" tanya d.o

"bisakah kau meniup mataku? Sepertinya aku kelilipan!"

"eh? Hmmm.. baiklah.." d.o menyentuh wajah kai "kau diam ne!" lanjutnya

d.o mendekatkan wajahnya hendak meniup mata kai yg 'kelilipan' itu namun tiba-tiba kai menarik wajah d.o dan menatapnya.

"waee? Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu? Apa ad…"

CHU~

d.o tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kai tiba-tiba kai mengkisseu bibir nya. D.o membelalakkan matanya kaget, ia mencoba mendorong kai namun percuma saja karena badannya lebih kecil daripada kai. Awalnya d.o memberontak namun setelah beberapa menit ia tenang sudah tidak memberontak. Kai yg merasa d.o Telah tenang, mulai melumat bibir d.o lembut. Perlahan-lahan d.o membalas melumat bibir kai.

Entah sejak kapan kini d.o sedang duduk di meja belajar sedangkan kai berdiri didepan d.o, tautan mereka belum terlepas. d.o melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang kai sedangkan kai memeluk leher d.o.

Kai makin memperdalam ciumannya membuat d.o merasa sedang terbang di angkasa….

**-HunHan Couple- **

Luhan masih kesal pada sehun karena dia terlihat mencueki sehun. sedari tadi sehun mengajaknya bicara tapi luhan tidak menjawab.

"xiao luu.. mianhaee.." rajuk sehun

"…"

"hanniiee chagiii.. jebaaaall jawab akuuu.."

"…"

"aishh.. chagiya! Jangan marah terus dong!"

"…"

"hhhaahh.. yasudahlah.. jika kau tidak mau memaafkanku.. jangan menyesal dengan pilihanmu, jika nanti aku tidak akan mengajakmu beli buble tea lagi.. nanti aku akan mengajak kkamjjong saja.."

Sehun berbalik memperlihatkan smirk nya tanpa luhan tau, saat sehun hendak beranjak pergi ia merasa ada yg menarik tangannya "sudah kutebak.." batin sehun. Tidak lupa smirk yg masih menghiasi wajahnya

"eung~ hunn..nniiee…" panggil luhan ragu

Sehun sengaja tidak berbalik ia bermaksud membuat luhan yg minta maaf duluan.

"sehunniee.." panggil luhan lagi

"wae? Bukannya kau masih marah dan tak mau memaafkanku?!" sehun

"mmm.. si..siapa bilang.. aku.. tidak mau meaafkanmu.. aku memaafkan mu koq sehunnie..!" luhan memainkan jarinya ia benar2 terlihat kekanakkan. Sehun berbalik dan menatap luhan

"jinjja?"

"eumm.. ne.."

"aku tidak percaya kau memaafkanku!"

"ish.. sungguh.. aku sudah memaafkanmu sebelum kau kau meminta maaf.."

"geotjimal! Buktinya tadi kau lama sekali mencueki ku!"

"ituu.. akuu.. kesal.. padamu hunnie.."

"wae? Gara-gara film tadi kan? Aishh.. aku bingung hannie.. kenapa kau semarah itu padaku hanya gara-gara film itu! Bahkan tadi kau menjewerku!"

"karena aku.. tidak suka kau melihat yg sperti tadi kau tau kau itu msih kecil!"

"ish! Aku sudah dewasa hanniiee, apa kau mau bukti hmm?"

"se..sehunnie.. jangan melihatku dengan tatapan seperti ituu aku merasa risihh" luhan sedikit mempelankan suaranya

Namun sehun mendengarnya. Sehun mengeluarkan seringaiannya

"kau risih? Hmm.. baiklah aku tak akan membuatmu risih tapi aku akan membuatmu resah(?) dengan perlakuanku chagii" sehun mnedekat ke arah luhan, luhan yg merasa posisi nya tidak aman mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, namun sial karena di blakangnya ada sofa yg menghalangi. Luhan semakin panik

"wae chagi? Knpa kau terlihat ketakutann?" sehun semakin mendekat

"anii.. sehunnie jangan seperti ini..!" luhan sudah terpojok

"memang aku mau apa eoh?" melihat ekspresi luhan yg sperti itu sehun langsung tertawa kencang membuat luhan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal

"kau menyebalkan!" luhan melipat kedua tangannya

"memang! Hmm.. apa kau mau melakukan itu?" tanya sehun tersenyum jahil

"eh.. tidakk.!" Luhan terduduk di sofa

"hmm.. yasudah aku tak akan memaksamu.." sehun melangkah pergi namun langkahnya terhenti karna luhan memanggilnya

"se..sehunniee.." luhan menundukkan kepalanya malu

"wae? Kau mau?" sehun mengangkat kepala luhan dan menelusuri setiap inchi wajah luhan menggunakan telunjuknya

"kau diam aku anggap kau mau!" sehun pun mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke wajah luhan, sehun mengangkat wajah luhan dengan tangan kananya dan mengecup bibir cherry luhan lembut..

..TBC..


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Sweet Kiss

Cast : All Couple EXO

Summary : Hari libur di dorm exo sangat menegangkan karena para seme melakukan sesuatu pada uke mereka. Akibat film yadong yg ditonton oleh para seme dan tanpa sengaja para uke mengetahuinya. Apa yg dilakukan para couple itu? Lets read :D (Bad summary hahah peace)

Genre : NC, YAOI, Romance

Rated : M

WARNING!

THIS YAOI FANFICTION IF YOU NOT YAOI SHIPPER DON'T READ!

Ps : Sorry kalo jelek maklum pertama kali bikin efef NC kekekeke~ :D

**-BaekYeol Couple**-

**AUTHOR POV**

Baekhyun tengah memainkan ipad di kasurnya. Sedangkan chanyeol tengah memainkan iphone nya di samping baekhyun. Sesekali chanyeol melirik kearah baekhyun sambil menggeleng-geleng. Entah apa yg ada di pikirannya. Mungkin akibat film yadong yg baaru pertama kali chanyeol lihat tadi.

'omoo.. kenapa aku? Ishh... rasanya aku ingin merasaknn bibir manis milik baekkie ku..' batin chanyeol sambil bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman(?) baekhyun yg merasa terganggu menoleh kea rah chanyeol.

"ya! Wae?!" baekhyun menatap chanyeol kesal

"hehhe.. aniya.." chanyeol tersenyum kikuk. Baekhyun menggeleng aneh melihat tingkah chanyeol.

"ck! Mengganggu sajaa!" baekhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke sofa dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas dengan ipadnya yg tadi sempat terganggu chanyeol. Ya, baekhyun tengah menjelajah internet dan mencari berita tentang dirinya dan chanyeol di ipadnya.

'ternyata banyak sekali..' batin baekhyun ketika melihat banyak sekali berita atau postingan tentang baekyeol yg di buat oleh para fans.

'BAEKYEOL SO HOT' baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget ketika melihat sebuah judul fanfiction. Dengan ragu baekhyun membaca fanfic itu.

_**GLEK**_

Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar membaca isi fanfic itu. Ia sadar sepertinya wajahnya memerah saat ini.

"baekkie-ahh.. kenapa wajahmu merah sepeti itu?!" Tanya chanyeol

"eh? Aku.. sedang membaca sebuah fanfic.." baekhyun jujur

"fanfic? Ahh.. ne arasseo! Ternyata kau suka membacanya ne?" chanyeol menyeringai

"ahh.. aniyaa! Baru pertama kali!"

"mm fanfic apa yg kau baca?"

"eung~ itu.. eung~ aishh.. mollayoo.."

"hmm.. apa fanfic itu yadong sehingga membuat wajahmu merah sperti tomat heum?"

"eumm.. sepertinyaa.. aku tidak tahuu,, tapi sungguh aku baru membacanya!"

"jinjja? Berkali2 pun tidak apa2 baekkiee.."

"ya! Jangan menatap ku dengan tatapan seperti itu!"

"wae? Kau takut?"

"aishh., sudahlah akuu ngantuk.. aku ingin tidur,," baekhyun menaiki kasur dan bersiap tidur

"jangan tidur chagii.. apa kau mau aku 'memakanmu'?" ucap chanyeol seduktif tepat di telinga baekhyun membuat baekhyun bergidik. Chanyeol menyeringai lalu meniup telinga baekhyun

"aaahhss.. yeollieehh.. ge-gelii.." ucapan baekhyun membuat chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi

"hahha.. baekkie chagii.. bolehkahh aku merasakan bibir manismu eum?" chanyeol mengusap wajah baekhyun.

"ya! Di-diammhh yeollieeh.." baekhyun menggeliat ketika yeolli mengusap tengkuknya

"aku akan diam jika kau membolehkanku melakukannya, just 5 minute chagii!"

"aisssh.. ba-baiklahh.. hanya li-lima menit, ta-ta-pi berhenti membuatku gelii.." bekhyun mendorong wajah chanyeol yg meniupi telinganya.

"jadi.. apa kau mau?"

"ne-n-nee.. hanya lima.. hmmp.." belum sempat baekhyun meneruskan ucapannya bibirnya telah di bungkam oleh bibir chanyeol.. chanyeol mencium lembut bibir baekhyun dengan penuh rasa cinta, baekhyun yg awalnya hanya diam mulai membalas lumatan chanyeol di bibirnya. Dan mereka menikmati first kiss mereka dengan perasaan nyaman…..

**..TBC..**

**Ps: mianhaee rederss baru author posting efefnya abiss author baruu sembuh sakitt eh langsung bikin efef yg hhoott kaya gini kekekeke~ mian kalooo rada GaJe *bow**


End file.
